


Much to Learn

by Laylah



Category: Infinite Undiscovery
Genre: M/M, Swordsmanship, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for fic_promptly - <i>heirloom Halgitian swordsmanship manuals</i>.</p><p>"We can't take these with us when we leave—I had to ask permission to remove them from the library at all—but since you'd seemed interested...."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Much to Learn

Touma arrives at Edward's door that evening with an arm full of scrolls. "If you aren't busy," he says, "I thought you might like to see these."

Edward opens the door to admit him, frowning. "What are they?"

"Swordsmanship manuals written by masters of my school," Touma says. "We can't take these with us when we leave—I had to ask permission to remove them from the library at all—but since you'd seemed interested...."

"Absolutely," Edward says. The chance to learn more of Touma's style, of the principles behind his fluid and elegant swordsmanship.... "I'm honored by your generosity. Please, come in."

Touma smiles, ducking his head as he steps inside. "I'm happy to be able to share our knowledge with a noble warrior such as you."

There is a desk in Edward's room, polished dark wood like most of Halgita's furnishings. Touma unrolls the first of the scrolls across it, and Edward pulls up a second chair to sit beside him and read. The scrolls are illustrated with bold brushstroke gestures, suggesting the motions of the form. Most of the text is in the common tongue, and Edward can read it easily enough, but there are notations beside some of the figures that use a Halgitian set of characters he has never seen before. Touma translates those for him, quiet and sure, and while Edward cannot always see the use of the advice they give— _watch the fire from across the water?_ how is that a swordfighting technique?—he can at least acknowledge their poetry.

His head spins with the ideas laid out in the manuals, with the different approach to the swordsman's art. There's so much still to learn! He reaches for another scroll, eager to see what it contains, and his fingers brush the back of Touma's hand in the midst of the same action. They both freeze, for a moment, and Edward catches Touma's eyes.

"I feel...there is much I could learn from you, as well, you know," Touma says.

Slowly, without dropping his gaze, Edward takes Touma's hand in his own. His heart hammers in his chest. "I am at your service," he says.


End file.
